Our Little Princess
by AiLing
Summary: a fluffy one-shot based on a banner made by @elipcius, set one year after the current timeline on the show,


**Our Little Princess**

 **This is a short and fluffy oneshot based on an amazing edit by the wonderful elipcius**

 **The edit can be found here:**

 **post/165854609704/family-is-what-happens-when-two-people-fall-in**

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, lighting up the bedroom and illuminating two sleeping figures.

Owen Hunt opened his eyes, squinting at the light. Still feeling groggy, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A glance at the bedside alarm clock told him that it was only 7:30 am. Another half an hour to go before it rang.

He turned over to the other side of the bed to see his lovely wife, Amelia Shepherd still fast asleep. He had always thought that she looked adorable sleeping, but now she looked even more adorable if that was at all possible, with her hand rested protectively on her bulging belly, which was sticking out of her shirt.

His heart melted at the sight of his beautiful wife and her growing belly. This was what he had always dreamed of, waking up in bed beside an amazing wife, who was carrying their child.

Sometimes, it felt too good to be true. He was finally starting a family with the woman of his dreams. There were times when he was afraid that this was all a dream, a sweet dream which would disappear once he woke up.

But no, this was real.

Even since he reached adulthood, Owen had always wanted to have children. Unfortunately for him, his dream to become a father was dashed when Cristina decided to abort his baby without even consulting him. Although he was beside her throughout the entire procedure, he was devastated deep down inside at the loss of the child he wanted so badly but would never meet. He felt like she took a piece of his heart away from him. The differences in their priorities caused them to drift apart and finally separate.

Then came Amelia. She was like a breath of fresh air, everything he ever dreamt of in a woman. At work, she was fierce, competitive, dedicated and talented. But she was also kind, caring, loving, loyal and compassionate. It was a blissful time for him when she proposed to him, they got married and planned to start a family soon after. But once again, his hopes were dashed when just merely a couple of weeks after they both agreed to try for a baby, she suddenly made a 360-degree turn regarding the decision and yelled at his face that she didn't want a baby. He was shocked, confused and devastated by her reaction. When he tried to reach out to her, she ran from him and avoided him, which hurt even more. For a long time, he kept his anger inside and blamed himself, wondering where did he go wrong. As far as he knew, he treated her well and full of respect.

When she was diagnosed with a brain tumor, it explained her erratic behavior for the past year and made him feel guilty about being mad at her. When she went into surgery, even though he was in Megan's room as he couldn't bear facing the fear of losing her, he was pleading from the bottom of his heart to the powers above to make her pull through the surgery. Post surgery, it was a long, tough and painful road to recovery for her, but she pulled through.

With her tumor being removed, they were forced to give their relationship a brand new start. There were a few occasions in which Owen secretly wondered whether Amelia proposing to him and marrying him was due to the tumor, but she was quick to silence his thoughts with her actions. Now that the tumor which had been inhibiting her actions previously was being removed, she started showing her love for him in as many ways as possible. They started dating again, and she was constantly declaring her love for him and showing displays of affection towards him in public. She even attempted to make dinner for him several times, although she failed miserably each time. Owen was touched by her effort nonetheless.

They had agreed to start trying again for a baby half a year after the surgery when Amelia was fully recovered from the surgery.

They conceived almost right away and both of them were over the moon about the news that they were about to start a family of their own.

From the beginning of the pregnancy, it was obvious how much Owen cared for Amelia and their baby. When she suffered from severe morning sickness in the beginning of her pregnancy, causing her to be hospitalized due to excessive vomiting, he camped in her room, never leaving her side. After her discharge, he stayed at home, taking care of her, doing the housework and cooking soup and all her favorite meals for her. When she was finally fit to return to work, he always took the time out of his busy shifts to check on her and make sure that she ate proper meals. She would complain to Meredith and Maggie that he was mommy tracking her, but deep down inside, she was actually grateful that Owen was taking good care of her. This was the first time in her life that someone cared so much about her, and she wasn't used to it.

At home, every night Owen would make it a point to give her foot and back massages when they were curled up together on the couch after a long, tiring day at work. As she advanced further into the pregnancy, Amelia was starting to feel more and more easily tired, and her back often ached as a result of her expanding belly. Owen's backrubs and foot massages always magically made the aches better. To top it off, he would always make it a point to buy her favorite desserts for her, which consisted mainly of chocolate ice cream, which she often craved for.

Every night before bed, and every morning when they woke up, he would make it a point to rub her belly and talk tenderly to their child growing inside of her. It really warmed Amelia's heart to see Owen already so in love with their unborn child. Their child was only 6 months in utero, and yet already had him wrapped around her little finger.

Her.

The day they found out from the 5-month scan that their baby was a girl, Owen was overjoyed. His smile was so wide and his joy so contagious that Amelia couldn't help but feel excited too at the impending arrival of their first-born daughter.

Owen couldn't wait to meet their daughter already. He could picture in his mind a little brunette girl running around the house, a mini version of Amelia with her dimples and beautiful smile. He hadn't met her yet, but she was already a daddy's girl.

He would read and sing to her belly every night before drifting off to sleep. In the mornings, when she woke up, he would be gently rubbing her belly and having a conversation with the baby. The morning before, when Amelia pointed out that their baby was just 6 months in utero, he would point out that the baby can hear him. Indeed, Amelia could feel the baby moving around more, as if responding to her father's voice. Owen also had the ability to calm the baby down. Whenever Amelia felt the baby moving around and kicking a lot, she would inform Owen and he would sing a lullaby to the baby. The baby would then calm down and stop kicking.

Now at 6 months pregnant, Amelia was glowing. Owen thought that pregnancy looked so good on her. He had never seen such an adorable, beautiful and gorgeous pregnant woman before.

Still deep in sleep, she involuntarily shifted so that she was now facing him.

He slowly and gently reached out his hand to touch her belly, careful not to wake her up.

'Good morning, princess.' he whispered, as he caressed her belly tenderly. 'You be a good girl for mommy, ok? Don't kick too much today when she is doing consults of performing a surgery. Let her have a good day at work without any interruptions, ok? But remember to remind her to eat a proper meal too, because both of you need proper nutrition to stay healthy.'

He smiled as the baby kicked in response. He had been reading baby books and he was confident that his daughter could hear him.

' Yes, I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that I love you so much, princess. Your mommy also loves you so much. So do your many aunts and uncles. You're so loved, and I'll make sure that you'll always feel that way.'

The baby gave another sharp kick in reply, which woke Amelia up from her sleep.

As Amelia opened her eyes she saw Owen lying on his side, talking softly to her belly and rubbing it tenderly. It had been their morning routine every day since they first found out she was pregnant.

She smiled, feeling her heart warm at the sight of her husband talking to their unborn daughter. There was no doubt in her mind that Owen would be a good father. Their baby wasn't even born yet and he was already being a doting dad.

The first few times he talked to her belly, she would point out that their baby was only the size of a bean and he/she couldn't hear him. But he continued speaking to her belly nonetheless.

Eventually, as her belly grew, she began to find it a very endearing gesture. She didn't realize how much she missed out on by not having the baby's father by her side during her first pregnancy. Sometimes, the memories of her first pregnancy would return to her and she would find herself thinking about Ryan and her unicorn baby. During the early stages of her pregnancy, she was anxious that this baby would also be anencephalic. But when she confided her fears to Owen, he reassured her that he would be there for her regardless of whether they had a healthy baby or not. She was immensely relieved though when the detailed scan performed during the 4th month of her pregnancy revealed that the baby was healthy without any abnormalities.

Realizing that Amelia was now awake, Owen stopped talking to the baby and looked at Amelia.

'Good morning, sleepyhead.' he greeted her cheerfully as he released his hand from her belly.

'Good morning yourself.' she greeted in a sleepy voice. 'I see you're having your usual bonding session with our daughter?'

'Yes, I was just telling her to be a good girl for you today.' Owen said as he kissed her affectionately on the lips.

' Oh yes, you better tell her so.' Amelia insisted. ' She's such a daddy's girl. She only listens to you. She won't stop kicking unless you tell her to. Yesterday, she didn't stop kicking when I was in surgery. I think I was acting weird because Bohkee kept on stealing glances at me in the OR, and DeLuca kept on asking me if I was ok during rounds, causing me to snap at him.'

Owen chuckled, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to mess with a hormonal Amelia.

'She won't disturb you today because I told her not too.' he said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 'Right, princess?' he asked as he rubbed her belly again.

'Thank you, I really appreciate it. ' Amelia said, smiling. 'What time is it now? I have a surgery scheduled at 11 am and I need to complete my pre-operative rounds before that.'

'It's only 7:45 am. Plenty of time for you.' Owen answered as he took a glance at the bedside clock.

'Good. ' Amelia replied as she shifted her position so that she was lying flat on her back. 'I want to lie down a little longer- I've been feeling easily tired lately.'

'That's because you are busy growing our little princess. You need to stop exerting yourself too much.' Owen pointed out. 'Yesterday, I noticed you running up and down between the OR and ER countless times and I had to remind you to take a lunch break.'

' Well, that's the nature of my job, patients need me.' Amelia defended.

' Yes, but you need to take care of yourself too. And our princess.' Owen pointed out.

Amelia sighed, knowing that this was true. Now she had to think about her baby's needs as well. If before, she would often skip lunch, now with this new life depending on her, she knew she couldn't afford to do so any longer.

'Ok, I can't promise about cutting down on my workload, but I promise I'll eat lunch today. Deal?' she said as she stuck her pinky finger out.

' I'll meet you for lunch.' Owen said as he linked his pinky finger with hers. 'Both of you.'

' I think we need a name for her. You have been calling her 'Bean' and then ' Princess ' for ages now.' Amelia pointed out.

'Do you have any suggestions? 'Owen asked as he gently caressed her belly again.

' I'm thinking of naming her after my two best friends in L.A., Charlotte and Addison. I don't know which should be her first name though.' Amelia answered. 'Both of them were there for me and supported me throughout my time in L.A, during my drug addiction and my first pregnancy. So I think its a way to honor them.'

'That's a good suggestion.' Owen agreed as he nodded his head.

' How about you? Are there any names that stand out for you?' Amelia asked.

'I'm thinking of naming her after my sister Megan.' Owen admitted. ' I'm just so grateful she came back into my life after 10 years.

' That's a great suggestion too.' Amelia nodded in agreement. She knew how close Owen was with his sister. Although her relationship with Megan had started off on rocky grounds when Megan accused her of not being there for Owen initially during her return, they both managed to bond and get to know each other. The more Amelia got to know Megan and spend time with her, the more she liked her sister-in-law.

' Well, maybe we can name this daughter after your friends and our next daughter after my sister.' Owen suggested.

Amelia looked at him, her mouth agape.

' Next daughter?' she asked incredulously. ' This baby isn't even born yet and you're already talking about our next daughter? You're not the one who has to carry her for nine months and push her out of your body!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way.' Owen apologized quickly, knowing that a single wrong word could send her hormonal self into a rage. He kissed her gently on the cheek and forehead, hoping to calm her down.

' We do not need to decide on her name right away. We still have a few more months to go.' he said rationally. 'A least we have her crib, her nursery and her clothes ready.' he added.

' She has a lot of clothes and shoes already.' Amelia pointed out, laughing. ' She isn't even born yet and she already has a whole wardrobe full of clothes and a rack full of shoes. She's going to be spoiled rotten.'

'Well, we can't decline the gifts that her aunts and uncles give her.' Owen said 'She's just one lucky girl.'

'Yes, she is.' Amelia agreed as she looked up at the ceiling. She was going to make sure that their daughter would get as much love as possible. After her father's death, she had a childhood deprived of love. As a teenager, she was addicted to drugs. She had suffered through so much pain and loss in her life, and she didn't want her daughter to go through the same pain.

'Oh yes, I almost forgot, I have something to show her.' Owen said excitedly as he got up of bed and walked over to the cupboard.

He took out a small box from the cupboard and brought it over to the bed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Amelia looked on curiously, her hand rested on her belly. The baby was kicking in excitement.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful pair of tiny white shoes.

'Owen! 'Amelia gasped. 'It's beautiful!'

'Do you like it?' he asked, as he climbed back beside her on the bed. 'I fell in love with thesw pair of shoes when I first saw them while shopping with Megan yesterday. I just knew I had to buy them for her.' he admitted.

'I love it! She is kicking a lot, which means that she loves it too.' she answered as she rubbed her belly.

Owen lay on his side facing Amelia, smiling at her.

'Do you like it, princess?' Owen asked the baby as he placed the shoes on Amelia's belly.

He then placed a hand on her belly and felt the baby kick in reply.

'I guess this means she does.' he grinned.

'Who knows, she'll grow up to be a ballerina.' Amelia joked.

'No, she's going to be a brilliant neurosurgeon, like her mom.' Owen insisted as she blushed.

' Actually, she's going to be an amazing trauma surgeon, like her dad.' she said, winking at him.

' Well, she can be whoever she wants to be when she grows up.' he conceded. ' As long as it's a stable and noble career.'

' I agree.' she said, her hand rested on top of her baby bump. She then pulled his hand on top of hers and they both lied down silently on the bed, feeling their baby kick and dreaming about meeting her. If there was one thing they were certain of, she would be very loved and they would be a happy family.

 **Ok, that's it guys- comments, reviews, and messages are very much appreciated! Do let me know what you think- I love hearing from you all! 3**


End file.
